A Night of Mystery
by Dark Goddess2000
Summary: The Cullen's host a dinner party but the night takes a spooky turn when one of the guests ends up murdered! Who did it? Why did they do it? Will Chief Charlie Swan catch the killer before another person ends up dead? Well, read to find out.


A Night of Mystery

It was a dark and stormy night outside the Cullen house. The wind was bristling through the trees making them sway in the darkness of the night. You could hear tires on the gravel, getting louder as it approached the large, imposing house. Charlie walked up to the front door, swiftly knocking and Carlisle opened the door, lips set in a thin line, grimly as they shook hands.

"So a call came into the station about murder here. Is that true?" Charlie asked, his Chief Swan persona on, masking his worry

"Yes Charlie. Come on in and I'll take you to the body." Carlisle said, leading Charlie through the living room where most of the Cullen's were seated along with Jake- what the hell was he doing here?- and two strangers he didn't know- he would later find out they were Kate and Garrett, family friends of the Cullen's- also weirdly enough there was a… bird? What the hell?! Before Charlie had time to ponder this Carlisle pointed him into a bedroom where lying on the floor was a butchered… Rosalie.

She had been stabbed viscously five times in the stomach- crime of passion- and had her throat slight… hmm. Throat slit… maybe someone didn't want her talking? Charlie looked around the room, trying to find a clue when he spied a partially open closet and slowly opened the door to find several black bags. He gingerly opened the bags to see an astonishing sight. Millions of dollars. 10 million to be exact along with two tickets to Brazil- one in Rosalie's name and, shockingly enough, one in Kate's name- How scandalous! Well now he had at least three suspects.

Kate: They were planning to run away together. Obviously they were having an affair. Maybe Kate gets cold feet, wants to back out. Rosalie threatens to tell everybody the truth, they get into a fight and in the heat of the moment Kate kills her. Flaws: None.

Garrett: Finds out about the affair and the fact that they were planning to run away together. Angry over the fact that Rosalie was stealing his wife, he confronts her, they argue and he kills her. Flaws: What lucky bastard would have a problem with his gorgeous wife having an affair with the blonde bombshell? If I was the lucky bastard I would ask to join, not kill her. If he did do it, he's a dumbass!

Emmett: Finds out about the affair and that they were running away together with 10 million. Maybe his money? He confronts her, it gets heated and he kills her. Flaws: Same as Garret's. Again if he did do it, he's a dumbass!

Charlie walked out into the living room and looked at his suspects. Garrett looked freaked out but not nervous same for Emmett only with the added sadness of his wife being dead. Kate was a sobbing, freaked out, nervous mess. Because she killed Rosalie or because her lover was dead?

"If I was you, I would get comfortable; it's going to be a long night." He told them, beckoning Kate to follow him before walking into the dining room to question her. After a couple of minutes of interrogating her, Kate finally broke down and admitted to the affair but swore to Charlie that she would never harm Rosalie, that she loved her too much to ever do that.

"I would never kill her, Chief! I loved her! It was – it was…" Kate said, looking for the right word

"Let me guess. It was just positively electrifying, huh Blondie? I always knew you two had sparks between you." The bird quipped making Kate glare

"Come here, little bird. I just want to hold you." Kate told him, holding out her electrified hand to the bird

"That's okay, Blondie. It's just a rumor anyway; I don't really taste like chicken!" The bird squawked

Charlie looked between the two, wondering what the f*ck just happened before deciding to just ignore it for his own sanity. She said that she loved Rosalie with such sincerity that he almost believed her. Almost. He still asked for an alibi though which she gave without hesitation.

"I was with Garrett all night, Chief. Spending one last night with him before I took off with Rosie. I swear." Kate said, sobbing and Garrett- although upset that Kate was going to leave with Rosalie and not take him along- vouched for her which also ruled him out… for now. All that was left was Emmett but to be honest the boy just didn't seem smart enough to pull this off. Charlie decided it wasn't worth the time to question him and instead walked back into the living room to look for more clues. As Charlie looked over the living room, he noticed something off about the fire; it looked like something was in there. He picked up the fire poker and removed the object, it was papers, it was hard to make out most of it because of how badly burnt it was but from what he could make out, it looked to be security codes, some blueprints and bank names? Not just any bank names but names of banks that had been robbed! That's probably where the ten million had come from… but… 13 million had been stolen. 3 million was unaccounted for. Rosalie was obviously one of the robbers but who else was? Was it the whole family? Was it just the kids? Was his own daughter involved in this? Charlie quickly bagged it and put it into his pocket before anyone could see and went back into the dining room to look over what he had just found.

* * *

Jake watched as Charlie snuck back into the dining room and-not for the first time tonight- he wondered what the hell was going on. He looked around at all the leeches and noticed that the room was split up, in one corner he saw Kate and Garrett, who he surprisingly liked, arguing, Esme and Carlisle sitting on the couch being comforted by Bella, the whole reason he was here, and way over in the far corner of the room was Edward, Emmett, Jasper and Alice in a very animated conversation. His curiosity piqued, he focused his hearing on their conversation and was astounded by what he heard.

"Was she really trying to do what it looks like?" Alice asked, shocked that she hadn't _seen_ it coming and furious that Rosalie would do that to them

"What do you think?" Emmett and Edward asked sarcastically

"Where's the other 3 million?" Edward questioned, looking at the other three suspiciously

"I don't know but we better find it before Charlie does. Speaking of Charlie, we need to get our stories straight… _now_." Jasper stated

"Well, for one we don't know anything about the money understood? Good. Now as for our alibis for tonight, we were all in the living room the entire night, no more to it." Edward fabricated and they all nodded, relaxing now that they had that out of the way. Edward looked over at Jake making him quickly avert his gaze to Bella as Edward scoffed and rolled his eyes.

"Does he _**own**_ a shirt?"

* * *

Jake watched Bella walk around the kitchen making them a snack- the excuse he had given to get her alone- and wondered how he should approach the topic. I mean, how do you ask someone if they were not only a bank robber but also a murderer? What if she didn't do it, what if she didn't know anything and he just suddenly accuses her?

"Bella, you don't know anything about Blondie's death, do you?" Jake asked hesitantly and she immediately whirled around, mouth gaping in shock, breath ragged in fear and eyes narrowed in outrage.

"I was afraid you'd react like that. Look, I don't know how deeply you're involved but if you're _fiancé_ and his bloodsucking family had anything to do with this-"

"They didn't do anything! They wouldn't do something like that!" Bella exclaimed

"Bella, be realistic! All the evidence points to him!" He told her

"Exactly! Didn't you learn anything from the Newborn battle? Never go for the obvious."

"God Bella, you need to let go of your delusions about your 'perfect' family! Someone's dead… or would it be re-dead? Whatever, that's not the point. Look, you need to face it, your 'perfect'_ fiancé_, he's not human, he's a soulless bloodsucking-"

"You don't know anything about his soul! About any of their souls! They're good people!" She yelled, turning around to storm out

"Nothing matters, does it? It doesn't matter that all the evidence points towards him; it doesn't matter if he gets arrested because you'll never believe he's anything less than perfect. You wouldn't believe it even if he confessed, would you?" He asked

"May…huh… No, not even then. You need to let this go, Jake. Please, before you get hurt… or worse." She told him, looking worried

"What does that mean? Bella! If you're in trouble I can help you!" He called out, only to be answered with the slam of the door "Or not."

* * *

"Hey, Blondie, why did the blonde nurse bring a red marker to work? In case she had to draw blood!" Was what Jake heard right before Alice, Kate and the bird walked into the kitchen, Alice wrinkling her nose in disgust at the dog stench coming off of Jake in waves before shouting over her shoulder "Bella, you left your trash in the kitchen!" while Kate looked like she would rather be anywhere else besides here, stuck listening to the birds blonde jokes.

"Ugh, it smells like wet dog in here." Alice stated, snidely, sounding like she wanted to gag

"Really? Cause all I smell is dead fairy… and what I imagine glitter would smell like." Jake insulted, looking like he would love nothing more than to rip her head off. Oh, that would be fun. Maybe, he could- no, Charlie was here. Damn it! Why couldn't he catch a freaking break?

"Hey, Elektra, what do you do if a blonde throws a pin at you? Run, she's got grenade in her mouth!" The bird quipped

"I can't believe Charlie taped off my room! It's been three hours and I haven't been able to change my clothes once! Why do these bad things always happen to me?"

"Karma!" Jake fake coughed causing Alice to give him a look that brought a whole new meaning to the saying 'If looks could kill' and growled at him.

"Oh, I'm so scared! What are you going to do? Sparkle me to death?" He asked mockingly making her hiss at him, him sticking his tongue out in retaliation before she picked up an apple and threw it out into the living room

"Fetch, boy, fetch!" She insulted and he sneered at her before stalking out of the room

"You're so blonde if I gave you a penny for intelligence, I'd get change back." Was the last thing that was heard before the lights went out

* * *

Its amazing how one thing leads to another, how one little thing can change so much. One minute they were just talking and the next she was dead. It wasn't his fault, if she had just agreed to his plan, if she hadn't threatened to tell everybody, to ruin the entire thing, she wouldn't be dead right now. So really it was her own fault, as you can see I had no choice, she was going to ruin my game. You have to understand after being alive for so many years, so many centuries, life gets so boring, so monotone, that you just have to do something to break it.

"Good Evening, Rosalie." I said with a mock Dracula accent, startling her, making her jump, bumping the table with her elbow which caused an apple to roll off the table but with a flash I caught it in my hands, it nestled in my palms

"You scared me." She told me and I tilted my head, flashing her a creepy little grin, depositing the apple back on the table

"Really? My bad, I'm sorry. So, did you think about what I said?" I asked, watching how she took a step back which I allowed, after all she wouldn't make it very far if she tried to run.

"Where is everyone?" She questioned nervously, trying to distract me

"The others? Oh, there out hunting. They won't be back for a while, we have all the time in the world. You didn't answer my question, Rosalie. What did you think of my plan?" I ask

"Honestly? I think you're a f*cking nut job."

"Ouch, that hurts, Rose. I think you should reconsider or else everybody is going to find out about how you're planning to run away with our 13 million, leaving all of us without so much as a penny." I tell, I really don't want to hurt her. I'm not a bad person, I just want to have a little fun.

"What if I tell them all about your plan, huh? What then? Did you think about that?"

"Fine, you don't have to be a part of it, I won't force you. But I highly suggest that you take your money and Kate and get the hell out of here before I change my mind." I inform her and she quickly runs into her room to grab her stuff. I grab a butcher knife off the counter, just like in the kitchen it's just going to be for show but I can't have the police questioning anything. I want to have fun, not expose us. I calmly walk into her room, cracking my jaw as I watch her franticly pack.

"Oh and Rose, I prefer the term psychotic."

She got in my way, so I removed her, and now I'm free to play. They won't even see it coming. Game on, bitches.

* * *

A scream rang from the living room, breaking through the darkness, echoing throughout the enormous house, making everybody run towards the room to see Jacob's body pinned to the wall with a knife, a heart shaped box laying next to his feet and a message written on the wall in his blood.

**IT'S OPEN SEASON ON LIARS AND I. AM. HUNTING. **

Alice hesitantly picked up the box and opened it only to scream and stagger back a few feet, dropping the box, grabbing onto Jasper. When Alice had dropped the box it had tilted open, revealing its contents which was… a real heart, Jacob's heart. Everybody screamed in disgust before Emmett started freaking out.

"Oh God, there's a murderer in the house! I don't want to be killed! I wanted to die peacefully in my sleep, like my grandfather. Not screaming and yelling like his passengers in his car!" He shouted, running around the room, flailing his arms

"Emmett, you can't sleep." Bella reminded him gently

"Oh… right. Woops, my bad." And that was when Charlie rushed into the room, waving his gun around, wildly, in a manic fashion and saw Jake pinned to wall, gruesomely and his jaw tightened. With Jake dead, Bella was definitely going to marry that Edmund boy now.

This just got personal.

Time to start putting the clues together.

(Cue Eye of the Tiger)

* * *

Charlie walked into Rosalie's room, intent on figuring this out, once and for all. He looked around the room and caught sight of something under her bed; he grabbed it and saw it was a stuffed monkey with a bloody E on it. He once again had three suspects:

Esme: But why would she kill her own daughter? That doesn't make any sense.

Emmett: This would be the second time he had appeared as one of the suspects but…

Flashback

Charlie entered the room, getting ready to interrogate Emmett, and saw him talking to Jake who looked incredibly annoyed.

"Hey, I dare you to drink from the toilet." Emmett told Jake whose hands were twitching towards Emmett's neck like he wanted to strangle him.

"Why the hell would I do that?" Jake asked, incredulous

"… I double dare you."

Charlie promptly did a roundabout and exited the room, shaking his head, thinking to himself: _"Apparently, steroids really do damage the brain. God, that boy is an idiot."_

End Flashback

No just no.

Which only left…

Edward: He didn't get along with Rosalie, according to the family they were constantly at each other's necks. Can't forget the most important part, he would just love to arrest that douche bag. Oh, to see him in handcuffs, to put him in the cruiser and take him somewhere to never be seen again. Sigh, to dream the impossible dream. Got to find evidence.

With those thoughts in mind, Charlie ducked his head beneath the bed in search of more clues and caught a peek of some strands of… something on the other side of the bed. He quickly got up and marched over to the other side and carefully picked up Rosalie's hand to see strands of hair. He grabbed the strands and noticed the very familiar color.

Case Solved.

* * *

Charlie marched out of the house, escorting a handcuffed… Edward who was shouting at the top of his lungs.

"I didn't do it! It was the bird, I tell you! It was the bird! Bella, you have to believe me! Bella!"

Bella just shook her head in resignation, sighing sadly at the sight of someone who had so clearly lost his mind. It was just so sad.

"Hello, Chief Swan, I'm Agent Tyler and this is my partner Agent Perry, we've been looking for this punk for awhile, so we'll be taking it from here." The shorter Agent told Charlie who handed him over without arguing. Edward however started struggling when he realized that the so called FBI Agents were actually hunters, the shorter one noticed the panic and smirked at him before injecting him with Dead Man's Blood and they loaded him into the Impala and drove away.

"Hey, Charlie, maybe you could forget about certain things you found in the house if we promise to never do it again?" Emmett asked, hopefully, and Charlie saluted him, winking and placing his finger to his lips in the universal signal for keeping a secret and drove away. Emmett walked over to Alice's side and they both looked back at the house they had come to love, nostalgically.

"I'm going to miss this place." Emmett sighed sadly before offering his arm to her "Shall we?"

"We shall." And with that they walked to the car where the rest of the family was waiting. Emmett once again looked at the house, cracked his jaw and grinned, smugly.

THE END…?

* * *

Please Review. I do not own anything you recognize.

Xxx Dark Goddess2000 Xxx


End file.
